


Skylines

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Coach Tachibana Makoto, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Makoto Birthday Fanworks Exchange, Multi, Post-Canon, Pro Swimmer Matsuoka Rin, i left sousuke's job vague because i couldn't settle on anything i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: Makoto and Sousuke miss Rin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka/gifts).



> I really hope you like this! Decided to go with some post-canon domestic fluff nonsense because these three deserve that!

Tokyo lay stretched out below him, a mess of colorful lights and sound that Makoto had grown used to over the years.  If pressed, he would even admit that he was fond of it and that trips home to Iwatobi found him unable to sleep without the noise of city life.  The city had become his new home and he was eternally grateful Rin had convinced him about the apartment, because the view was something he could never tire of.

Thinking about Rin brought a small frown to his face.  The high rise apartment always felt so empty whenever Rin was away.  The other man filled their home with his never ceasing energy and bright smiles.  Times like this made Makoto wish he could take off work to follow Rin around to all his competitions.

Big, warm arms wrapped around his middle and Makoto was pulled back against a broad chest.  Sousuke rested his head on his shoulder, pressing kisses to his neck.

“You’re thinking about him, aren’t you?” he asked, breath tickling against Makoto’s skin.

Shifting a bit so he could look at his boyfriend, Makoto laughed softly.  “How could you tell?”

Sousuke laughed as well, the sound low and rumbling against Makoto’s back. “You always look out at the city whenever you think about Rin.  You told me once it’s because Rin insisted on getting this apartment because of the view.”

“Mm, you’re not wrong.  I just think that maybe, if I look hard enough, I can look all the way to where he is.  It’s stupid, I know, but sometimes he’s gone for so long.  I’m so used to it being all three of us that whenever one of us is gone, it doesn’t feel right.”

“It’s not stupid, Mako.  I know how you feel,” Sousuke said, smiling against Makoto’s neck.  “I have good news, though.  Rin e-mailed me saying he should be home in a few days.  He got wrapped up doing some extra things with his coach, so he doesn’t know which flight he’ll be taking but he said he’d call us when he lands.”

Makoto turned around, grinning brightly.  “That’s great!  We should surprise him with something.  He did win several golds at Worlds.”  He and Sousuke had made sure to watch all of Rin’s races, cheering him on from home.

“It won’t just be a celebration for him, you know.  We need to celebrate someone becoming a full time coach, after all.” Sousuke’s grin mirrored Makoto’s as he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Makoto’s lips.  “We’ll have to plan something nice.  Maybe we can all go out to eat?”

“I’d like that,” Makoto said, stealing another quick kiss from Sousuke.  “Have you told Gou yet?  I know she’ll want to visit to celebrate too.”

“Not yet.  Can you call her?  I’ve actually got a meeting to get to,” Sousuke said, pulling away from Makoto entirely to gather his things.

“Of course.  I’m coaching this afternoon but I should be back by dinner.  I’ll see you then?” Makoto asked, trailing after Sousuke to the front door.

Sousuke turned, giving him a smile and a quick kiss.  “Of course.  Someone’s got to make sure you don’t starve.”  His smile widened as he opened the door, giving Makoto a little wave as he stepped out.

Grabbing the door, Makoto poked his head out into the hall.  “I’ve gotten better!” he shouted after Sousuke, rolling his eyes when his boyfriend just gave him another wave without looking back.

With a roll of his eyes, he let the door close as he made his way over to the couch.  He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as he sat down, quickly finding Gou in his contacts and dialing her number.

The phone rang a few times before Gou picked up, her voice sounding bright and cheerful.  “Makoto!  How are you doing?”

“I’m fine, Gou.  What about you?  I know we haven’t seen each other in a while, so I hope you’re doing well.”

“I’m great!  We should get together soon and catch up,” Gou said, the smile evident in her voice.

Makoto smiled as well.  “That’s actually what I was calling you about.  Rin e-mailed Sousuke, saying he would be home in a few days.  Once he’s here, you should visit.  I know he’ll want to see you again.”

“Of course!  I’d love to see him again, and you and Sousuke as well.  It’s been way too long.  Just let me know when he’s home, okay?  I’ll try to make time to visit.”

Makoto could hear the happiness in her voice and he grinned.  “I’ll make sure to let you know.  I’ll see you soon, Gou.”

“See you soon, Makoto!  I’ll let you go now!  I’ve got errands to run anyway.  Bye Makoto!”

“Bye Gou.”  Smiling, Makoto hung up the phone, feeling excited for the reunion with his friend.

* * *

Makoto and Sousuke had dinner together that night, tossing out ideas for how to surprise Rin and trying to come up with things to do for when Gou visited.  It had soon gotten late and they crawled into bed together, still mumbling ideas in their half-awake state.

He had fallen asleep against Sousuke’s back, the clean smell of Sousuke’s soap filling his nose as he drifted off.  When he started coming to in the morning, he found himself wrapped around a warm lump that smelled faintly of strawberries.  It took his barely awake mind awhile to process the disparity in scent and size of the lump he was currently cuddling up against to the one he had fallen asleep with.

When Makoto finally registered that no, this wasn’t Sousuke he was wrapped around, his mind snapped fully awake and he sat up, staring down at the red hair splayed out across his pillow.

Rin stirred beside him, tired eyes opening slightly as he smiled sleepily up at Makoto.  “Lay back down, Mako.  I’m tired,” he said, yawning and pressing closer to Makoto’s side.

“You… When did you get home?  You said you wouldn’t be home for a few more days!  We were going to surprise you!”  Pouting, Makoto laid down again, wrapping his arms around Rin.

“I wanted to surprise _you_ ,” Rin said, tired smile widening as he pressed a kiss to Makoto’s cheek.  “Both you and Sousuke sleep like rocks that crawling into bed with you was easy.”

Still pouting, Makoto pressed a kiss to Rin’s forehead.  “Speaking of Sousuke, where is he?”

“Making you two breakfast in bed,” came Sousuke’s voice from the doorway.

Glancing at the door, Makoto was greeted by the sight of Sousuke holding a tray laden with pancakes and juice.  With a soft laugh, Makoto sat up, pulling Rin up with him.

Rin leaned against him, smiling at Sousuke as the man walked over and set the tray down on the bed.  “This look delicious, Sou,” he said, leaning across the tray to press a kiss to Sousuke’s cheek.

“Of course it does.  I made it.”  A grin tugged at Sousuke’s lips as he sat down with them.  “It’s just a shame we can’t surprise you now.”

“Oh, don’t feel like you have to go back on your plan.  I’m always down for surprises, you know.”  Rin’s smile widened as he grabbed a plate of pancakes and started to dig in.

Makoto grabbed a plate of his own, thinking for a moment.  “Well, can we go to Haru’s restaurant for dinner?  We can celebrate your medals.”

“Makoto’s got some news for you too, Rin,” Sousuke said, nudging Makoto a bit.  “It’s definitely something you’ll want to hear.”

Rin raised an eyebrow, glancing sideways at Makoto before looking back at Sousuke.  “Well, now I’m curious.  But that sounds like a great plan.”  With a grin, he nudged Makoto as well before shoving food in his mouth again.

Makoto watched the two of them for a moment before smiling and digging into his food too.  This was how things were supposed to be; the three of them all together.

 


End file.
